1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tufting machine and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus and process for producing a chain stitched tufted product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art is our U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,944 which, discloses a structure for forming chain stitches from the loop piles produced. In that device there are special loopers having notches or grooves for catching each loop being formed so that it can be pulled in the direction of movement of the backing and then moved in the opposite direction by the looper whereby a subsequent loop can be passed through the bight of a preceeding loop as the preceeding loop is held by the looper. The looper is reciprocated twice for each cycle of the needle. The present invention requires only a single, quite short stroke of the looper for each stitch being formed and requires no grooves to hold the loop as the looper is retracted.